Perry Haines
Perry Haines was a British fashion designer, band manager and magazine editor, whose work has included directing Duran Duran's "Careless Memories" music video. Biography Perry graduated from''' St. Martins Fashion College', in London (UK) and became an influential face on London's hipsters circuit. In 1980 he co-founded the '''fashion magazine ''i-D with Terry Jones, and coined the term ''''New Romantic' to describe his fellow socialites. Along with Blitz doorman Steve Strange (singer with Visage) he collected his own social register of contacts to help fill his own i-D club night at Gossips. In 1980 [[Duran Duran|'Duran Duran']]'s 'management of Paul and Michael Berrow turned to Perry for his style input..... As the bands image consultant, he gave them his best, marrying high fashion Anthony Price chic (Including those fabulous silk suits) With ( a la top shop ) High street 'New Romantic gear' - A winning combination that has evolved with the band ever since, They also trusted him with the budget for his directorial debut, on the video of "Careless Memories". He also contributed photography to the inner sleeve of the band's debut ''Duran Duran album. Multi tasking as magazine editor, club promoter/dj, image consultant and fashion stylist, Perry also released two singles for '''Fetish Records, that includes the first home grown UK Rap song What's Funk ''?'' Before deciding his career might not be in front of the microphone. Having witnessed the meteoric rise of associates Duran Duran, Spandau Ballet and Visage, Perry concluded that his talents could be best utilized in band management. Perry's first venture as manager, was with the 1980's band King, who originated from Coventry (UK) and had single chart success in 1985 with the singles "Love And Pride", "Soul on My Boots", ''Alone Without You' ''plus'' "Won't You Hold My Hand Now" - Their album Steps In Time''' 'was a hit too. His fashion input gave the band their multi-coloured '''Dr Marten boots, which Perry introduced to the boot makers, resulting in Dr Marten sponsoring the group and enjoying a huge new market for their boots in vibrant colours worldwide. Perry continued, focussed as a band manager, working with a variety of artists who enjoyed commercial success and critical acclaim, including (in the late 1980's) the seminal tri-hop outfit Massive Attack, breaking the band with their album Blue Lines and the hit singles 'Unfinished Sympathy' and 'Safe From Harm''.'' Next, after vanishing to enjoy many years adventures in Mexico, he dedicated time and resource, to protecting the natural world and enviromental projects during the late 1990's. Becoming an ardent, passionate conservationist and campaigner. During the early 2000's, he worked with the '''RSPB ( Royal Society for the Protection of Birds) as campaign coordinator with the successful ''No Airport At Cliffe Campaign, when UK Labour government plans to build a 5 runway hub airport on the Hoo Peninsula alongside the Thames Estuary were thwarted. From 2006 till 2015 he lived a rather solitary life, on an island in the marshlands close to the natural parc 'Le Rommelaëre' near Saint-Omer (Northern France). Dedicated to saving precious habitat, where he discovered the rare and elusive Bittern breed (a species of bird much endangered in Europe). In the summer of 2015 he moved to Spain, and rumour has it that the adventures continue - enjoying Flamenco, Tapas, The Mediterranean Sea, High Sierras, Semi-Desert - '''Planet Earth' ! Category:Fashion designers Category:Video directors